Samhain, masks and a blood sacrifice
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Blame it on the plunnies over at Death Eater Express, smut, blood and... Skip this if anything fazes you.


_Apologies to my Scorose fan base, for I have sinned...again._

 _The Halloween fest over at Death Eaters Express tickled my plunny._

 _***HALLOWEEN PROMPTS - DAY 18***_

 _Prompts:_

 _1\. Thorfinn Rowle_

 _2\. Samhain Ball_

 _3\. "What I woulnd't give to get a peek under your mask... and your dress."_

 _4\. A blood sacrifice_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer, anything you recognise eiter by J.K. Rowling, characteristics provided by the lovely girls over at DEE._**

* * *

Samhain Ball, it could've been a good thing. It was anything but, boring, tedious, predictable. This Season's debutantes attended, he knew them all. More or less inside and out, rotten shags the lot of them. Thorfinn Rowle could pick them all out by their hair and eyes. There was nothing more to go on as their faces were covered by silk masks. He didn't care one way or another, he participated in the dance, they all seemed eager to cross his path. Bowing deeply at his feet, letting him peek inside their dresses. Oh, for fucks sake, get it over with, why he bothered coming to these events?

He was ready to leave when his eye caught something tantalising, auburn curls, a tight dress, swelling breasts pushed up, practically spilling out. Dark brown eyes. It couldn't be, not here, it wasn't possible. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. Her hair bounces as she skipped, every beat brought him closer to her as the dance proceeded, he was mesmerised. Until...

"Hello my fair girl." She was in his arms now, music turned to a slow waltz.

"Sir." The familiar voice said.

He knew those eyes, he knew the timbre of her voice.

She leaned close, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder.

He sniffed her curls, so familiar.

"What I wouldn't give to get a peek under your mask... and your dress." He stuttered, she bewitched him to a tee.

"A blood sacrifice?" She looked up to hime, her eyes stern.

"A blood sacrifice." He repeated with bewilderment.

"Mmmmmm, that's what I want." The somewhat mysterious girl whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"But?!" He stuttered as she took his hand in hers, leading him away from the main dance room.

"There's a library down here." She looked back at him! Her eyes smiling devilishly at him. He knew those eyes he was sure he did.

She stood in front of a set double doors. "This looks library-ish." She lowered her voice.

Thorfinn almost chuckled, if she was who he thought she was than it should be no surprise, she'd smell a book a mile away.

The girl knocked the door with her wand. No sound came from within. "I guess it's empty." Her voice sounded like bells tingling.

Her hand still in his as she opened the door, it swung inside, revealing a rather large place filled to the brim with books. She tugged him behind her, making her way deeper inside, a small table stood between two stacks, it was a table to open tomes and read them there. She turned around taking his other hand in her free hand, she pulled him towards her. Her back bumping against the table, he towered over her.

"So how about that deal, may fair girl?" He wagged his brow, placed his hands on her sides, lifting her up on the table, their faces more up and close. His ice blue Nordic eyes took in her warm chocolate orbs, he knew those. He once shagged the delicious body under those mesmerising dark brown irises. He knew how those pupils inside them could blow wide when he buried himself inside her more than delicious puss. He liked this game though not being quite sure if she was his delightful little witch. Years ago he taunted her, poked her until one day he shagged the little bookworm, oh and how good she gave as she received. Her soft pink lips around his cock, her tongue working magic on his knob, he was hard, his trousers strained. They had some rather good encounters until she somehow disappeared, word got out she went to Europe's mainland to study magical creatures, he was sad when she vanished, they had something.

"He Viking, how about peeking under my dress?" She placed a kiss on the corner off his mouth. She placed another on his mouth, swirling her tongue against his bottom lip, sucking it inside her hot mouth, it hurt as she sucked it in hard, almost breaking his attachment to his gum.

Thorfinn groaned, fuck she still liked to play it rough, he pulled his lip away from her as he let his hand ghost over her cleavage, her breast next.

She bit her lower lip, flashing her pearly whites.

He nipped her jaw, lowering his mouth, sucking her neck, she tasted divine, her scent overpowered him, he kissed her skin open mouthed leaving a trail off wetness as he kissed her bare skin, her nipples barely tucked under her dress, her cleavage almost too shamefully low. He pulled her dress down, kissing her erect nipple, sucking it inside his mouth, carefully biting it.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Finn." She gushed as he worked her flesh, Gods he was that good, she forgot. Almost.

Her calling him Finn struck a chord, there was only one who dared. Granger. Encouraged as realisation hit him, he flipped her voluminous dress up. Her skirt was several layers deep, it was like peeling a rose. He finally reached her lace topped stockinged legs, finding she wasn't wearing knickers, he bent down on his knees, opened her legs, staring at her pink flushed flesh. "Wet much?" He growled approvingly, fuck she was such a saucy minx, sneaking up too him like that after two years. He wasted no time, Thorfinn pulled her closer, delving right in. He pushed his tongue inside her sweet cunny, sucking her juices as he stabbed her with his muscle.

"Oh, Merlin yes, Finn, ooooooh..." she came instantly, clutching his hair with her fingers, wanting to push and pull him at the same time, she couldn't take the onslaught on her senses, on the other hand wanting more and more.

Thorfin smirked, he actually smiled inside her pussy, yes this was his Granger, the bookworm that haunted his dreams. He lifted himself up from his knees, he discarded his mask, going down on her. Her cream smeared on his beard. "Want to see what's under your mask." They had a deal.

"I want your cock inside me." She whispered in his neck. "Come on Viking fill me with your cock." She moaned as he pushed his fingers inside her sweetness.

She unfastened his robes, springing his length free, guiding it towards her opening. "Come baby, fuck me hard, you know you want it."

Thorfinn was both dazed and sedated as he moved forwards, his hands pulling her close, narrowing the space between them. He turned them, he sat on the table, he wanted to straddle him, she could bounce on him. "I want to see your face, my fair girl." He panted as she started to move up and down, resting on her knees. He pulled her dress down, freeing her mounts, seeing them flop in front of his face a big turn on. "Now, show me your face." He could feel his balls tighten he worked towards his climax.

She discarded her mask.

It was her, the girl that haunted his dreams, she often visited him when he slept. Hermione Granger, little miss know it all, bookworm, saucy minx, fuck of a lifetime, she came back to him.

"Hermione!" He almost shouted as he came.

"My Viking Finn." She squealed as she hit her spot against his dick.

Thorfinn came as he felt her walls clamp down on him, milking him for his essence. "Oh, fuck Witch, you're on a potion right?" Damn him he more often than not, forgot to ask, he jumped fate too many times as it was.

"No need stud, I hope we conceived." Hermione came down from her high, she pushed him down on his back, her hands on his shoulders. "You never questioned where I my travels took me." Her eyes flashing a certain amusement.

Thorfinn tried to wriggle from under her, her tricking him into creating a new life caught him with surprise. It was so unlike anything he remembered about her. He took another look, her eyes looked like hers, her smell, her skin a bit paler, her strength surpassing his. "What the fuck Witch?"

"Sssssh, my Viking, how about that blood sacrifice?" She lowered her mouth against his neck. His cock twitched inside her filled womb. She opened her mouth, licking him, spreading her saliva. "It is Samhain after all, or it will forever be." She opened her mouth. Her fangs exposed.

He never knew what hit him as she bit him, puncturing his skin with her canines. That trip to Eastern Europe providing her with an eternal life and the confidence to take her mate. As she bit him she felt a new life originate in her womb, taking his was so worth it.

Together forever as a small family.

* * *

Binge watching Vampire Dairies and watched Twillight a few weeks back, blame them.


End file.
